Bored with you
by CherryAvenue
Summary: What happens if you get bored of stereotype? Even if you love someone, it can get pretty boring having to live almost the same day over and over and over...
1. Boring Stereotype

**This is my second story and I don't want to tell you what is about...But I have to...**

**I was wondering what's going to happen if House and Cuddy get tired of this boring life. What are they going to do? How are they going to solve this and what would Wilson say about it? Those are the questions that I couldn't get out of my mind...It's not really good but I've had this idea in my head for a while, so read and comment...**

**It's set a year after the season 6 finale.**

**PS: English is not my mother language and I'm really sorry for the mistakes...**

Cuddy was in the kitchen, making herself a tea after a long day at work. She poured the peppermint tea into her favorite mug and she went to the living to sit on the couch. House was just watching TV. She sat next to him and asked curiously:

"What's on TV?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just browsing channels."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt. What's up with you? You sure seem a little, you know..."

"Nahh, I'm okay."

"I'm going to bed. Wanna join me?" She said with and gave him a lusty look.

"I sure do..." House said, got up, went to her and kissed her... That was how their life looked now.

The next day-

House was in his office with his team. They had a new, boring case. In his life there was no longer any excitement, no thrill, except when he was having sex with Cuddy. And that bugged him. When they got together it was the most exciting moment in his life. When she said those words, he could finally hope for a better life. And when he held her, when he kissed her, he felt that it was the right thing. He loved Cuddy, but the stereotype was killing him. It was killing his spirit as well. He may be fifty, but inside was still a seventeen year old, who just wanted to have fun. With Cuddy it was fun, but he wanted a little different kind of fun, different kind of thrill...

But he wasn't the only one...

Cuddy was in her office, but she suddenly got up when she realized that she forgot her coffee. She went to the cafeteria to get some and when she was paying for it, something occurred to her... She always heard somebody talking about her when she went to the cafeteria. Always at least one of the women started gossiping about her and pointing her finger at her, looking at her and judging her. But this time, nothing. People talked about other things. Their dogs, health, relatives anything else but her. They didn't notice her. She was now invisible. And that wasn't what she wanted. Before she was with House, everybody was talking about how she helped him again and that it is a sign that something's going on. When she was with Lucas, people speculated if she and House are done for good. But now she was living with House for over a year and people assumed that everything was okay in her life...

When Cuddy returned to her office, she thought about all of this and the more she thought about it, the more she became depressed. When she came home, she was mad at herself. _ I have a great boyfriend, a beautiful daughter and a great job that I like. Why am I so upset about all of this? _

"Hi, I'm home..." She told House when she saw him taking a nap on the couch.

"Hey...How come you're home so late, you usually come at six and it's almost seven..."

"I needed to fill out some paper works for the insurance company. I didn't want to take it home with me so I stayed at work and finished it..." She said while she was walking to him to give him a kiss. But she was lying to him. She didn't have any paper works to fill out and he knew it. But he seriously wasn't the honest one in their relationship. When she walked in, he wasn't taking a nap. He was thinking about her and he was starting to think that their relationship is not that good for him anymore.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore." Unlike House, Cuddy couldn't bottle those feelings inside. She needed to talk to him, find some way to avoid this crisis.

"Do what?"

"I just have to talk to you about this..."

"Okay." House said suspiciously.

"I'm bored..."

"Me too but you still won't give me any interesting case."

"I'm bored with us...I come home, you're here, we watch TV, I go check on Rachel, then I come back and then we have sex...We don't do anything else, we don't even flirt anymore like we used to and it's killing me, I just can't live like this, I wanna do something finally and not sit here and watch channels I don't even like...

Uhhh, I finally got it out of my chest..." She said unbelievably fast.

"Okay, I've got news for you, I'm bored too. I have nothing to do all day except being in that hell hole called hospital, where there's nothing to do! Before, I could at least drink or get high or do stupid things but I can't because you'd get mad and I hate that, I hate this stereotype, too you know..." After this followed silence that none of them wanted to break. But Cuddy did it anyway.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know..." He said quietly...


	2. A Great Idea

The next day-

"You son of a bitch!" Cuddy yelled as she stormed out of House's office. All the nurses, doctors and the team saw what was happening and they wanted to hear every word of this conversation...

"You're making a big deal out of this..." House followed her.

"What did you say?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, you idiot! I'm making a big deal out of this? This IS a big deal and I...I just can't even look at you right now..." She walked to the elevator, while covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, were not finished!"

"I am finished with you!" She yelled at him from the elevator and when she was sure that nobody else could see her than House, she winked at him. House winked back and then he just stood there looking at the elevator, trying to make everybody believe that he was devastated. Meanwhile, Cuddy went to her office and on the way she was mumbling words like "idiot", "tool", "bastard" and etc quietly but loudly enough for someone to hear. They wanted the whole hospital to think that they had broken up...

20 minutes later in an empty patient's room-

Cuddy walked in and she closed the blinds, so nobody would see her and House 'talking'. She wanted nobody to see her being in this room or entering it. House came a few minutes after. She was standing right behind the door and when he walked in and closed the door, he kissed her.

"Wow, this felt weird!" Cuddy said, smiling, when they stopped kissing.

"What exactly?" He asked her kind of offended.

"Not this...I mean the fake fight. Do you think they're gonna buy it?" She was really excited about this.

"I think they are. The smart ones could see something and assume that it was all a fake but they're still gonna have the 50 percent chance that it wasn't."

"And what if they catch us?"

"We're not sixteen, we'll just say that we made up."

"Yeah, but we couldn't do this anymore..."

"Do what?"

"Hide and sneak...I just...I miss the old times. You, fantasizing about me, making inappropriate comments, with everybody staring...I loved it...and the tension between us..." She moaned.

"Really? I thought you hated it..."

"No, I didn't...But this is great too..."She smiled and kissed him again, thrilled by the fact that their relationship was forbidden again. They were in the room making out for a while and none of them wanted to leave. But Cuddy had to work so first she came out of the room and after ten minutes, House went too.


	3. The roof and PI Wilson

It was another day in the PPTH and people weren't talking about anything else than House and Cuddy. But it was a good thing. Nurses finally had something to talk about and, as always, gossips about the ones with power were the best.

And gossiping always makes people separate in two different groups. There were those who thought that Cuddy had finally made the right thing by breaking up with House. Those were the people who hated him. But there were those who thought that Cuddy had made a mistake. Those who knew something about their relationship. Like Wilson...

House was just coming to work and luckily, he didn't run into Cuddy, because if they had to be together, they'd have to pretend that they hate each other. But he wasn't that lucky and on the way to the elevator, he ran into Wilson.

"Hi, do you know what the whole hospital is talking about?" Wilson was trying to talk about Cuddy as he walked into the elevator with House.

"I'm guessing about the new nurse? Did you see those huge-" House deflected.

"No, they're talking about you and Cuddy..." He interrupted him.

"And do you wanna talk about that nurse?"

"Not particularly, but I'd like to talk about Cuddy if you don't mind..."

"I do mind...But I'm still open to a conversation about Cuddy's boobs. I've got lots of things to add, like photos..."

"What the hell happened?" Wilson was almost yelling when he was following House to his office.

"We had a fight, we broke up, the end..."

"I saw you two together, you can't tell me that everything is okay!"

"Why are you so upset? She wasn't going out with you..."

"I just want you to be happy. And I can't believe that you screwed up such a great chance for a normal, happy life...

What did you even do that she got so angry?"

"This is not of your business!" House yelled at him, pretending he was mad. He threw his bag on the chair and he stormed out of his office. Wilson couldn't believe that this was happening. _They were such a great couple. What the hell happened?_

But Wilson didn't know anything about what was going on. He didn't know that House and Cuddy had made a scene just to make everybody else think that they had broken up, just because they were bored with being ordinary people.

House hadn't seen Cuddy since he went to sleep. He was glad that he could see her again, when he met her at the clinic.

The only think that bugged him was that every time since their fake fight, she wouldn't look at him in public. It was hard to tell her that he was somewhere waiting for her. So they handled by charts. She always came to his office, handed him a chart and inside was a blank paper for what they had to say to each other. Anyway when he saw her, he didn't say anything and he just watched her. Her hands constantly writing something, her smile that appeared at work so rarely, her lips that were so seductive, that he couldn't wait to kiss her again, her body he knew so perfectly, that when he looked, he could remember how it feels to touch every inch of it..._Stop dreaming you idiot and tell her you wanna see her in private!_

Luckily, she spotted how he stared a long time ago, so when he returned to his office, she was already on her way to 'set up their meeting'...

While House was dreaming, his team was in their office and they were talking about him and Cuddy...

"This sucks...I mean for him...and for her. Did you see how pissed she looked? She's like that every day, I'm kind of scared

that something is going to happen. Like that she'll cut the whole department. She looks like a harpy these days..." Chase was being pessimistic.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Look at House, he's been in a good mood since they broke up...Yeah and since we're on that...Chase, you forgot to pay up the other day. I figured it was just because of the shock but now I'd really like those— How much was it? 500 dollars? No, that can't be right...Oh, yeah, it was 1000..." Foreman didn't really feel for House and Cuddy...

"You bet Foreman for ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Thirteen and Taub couldn't believe...

"They seemed so good together, I just believed in them...And I'm not paying. We bet a year ago, it doesn't count..." Chase defended himself.

"It counts 'till they break up. Come on..."

"I don't have 1000 dollars on me just like that..."

"The ATM in the lobby is working again..." Thirteen suggested.

"Why? I mean...Why?" Chase couldn't believe how quickly she sold him...

Their conversation ended as House walked in...

"Anything new with our patient?" He asked.

"We diagnosed our patient an hour ago." Chase answered blankly.

"Oh, great, now I don't have to do anything..."

"The hell you don't..." It was Cuddy standing in front of him with her bossy look and a chart indicating that he really did have something (or someone) to do...

She handed him the chart. "That patient is really annoying. Probably because you let him wait for three hours after you told him that he needed a heart surgery right away, otherwise his head will explode. Stop jerking patients around. He could sue us..."

While she was talking, House was reading what she wrote...

_I saw you staring at me at the clinic...I love this shirt__...It makes you look super hot...Meet me on the roof in ten minutes XD_

_I love you_

And he replied...

_Can't wait...and I hope you're wearing those red thongs...Those make you look super hot...I love you too_

The team was staring at him, because it was really long time ago since they had seen him writing something into a patient's chart.

"This patient has another symptom that he forgot to mention. He's also a big baby...And a hypochondriac-"

"And a board member so you have to treat him..." She said with her bossy voice that turned on House so much...

"Or what?" He said provocatively.

"Or I'll make this place for you a living hell..." She said and walked out of the office. The team was, as always, staring at House. For some reason, they thought he would explain what had really happened.

2 minutes passed and they finally realized that there's not going to be any explanation. Unless they ask...

"What happened between you two?" Chase asked.

"Does it interest you?" House said and went to his office without expecting a response.

"Actually, it does..." Thirteen said.

"So what?" He answered and closed the door to his office.

_10 minutes...I can't wait anymore...Screw it, I'm going. At least I'll be the first one there..._He walked out of his office and he went to the roof. While he was waiting for her, he thought about this 'magical' place. The last time he had been here was when Stacy came back. But he didn't love this place, because it was the place where he went when he was with Stacy. He loved it because the view was great and every time he was here, he felt this beautiful peace that nobody could ruin. Except the one and only person – Wilson...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Wilson asked when he was on the roof with House.

"I'm taking a break. The real question is - what are you doing here?"

"I just followed you here to talk to you about Cuddy...See, nothing special, nothing new..."

"Oh now I get it! And I wanted to tell you something but I just don't remember...Oh yeah, I know, it was – GET OUT. I don't wanna talk about Cuddy. Not now, not ever and certainly not with you..." He snapped at him to avoid a conversation where he'd probably tell him the truth.

"I get it, you're upset, but you'd feel a lot better if you'd talk about it." Wilson was trying to convince him to tell him, because he was just dying to know...

"There's nothing to talk about so just go..."

"Okay, but if need to talk about it, I'm here..." Wilson said and he went back downstairs. But on the way he ran into Cuddy who just wanted to go upstairs to meet with House. Unfortunately she ran into the only person she wished she hadn't.

"Hi, where are you going?" Wilson asked curiously.

"I'm just going on the roof..."

"Why?"

She didn't know how to answer this so she told him the first thing that came to her mind when she met an oncologist.

She leaned a little closer to him and she whispered.

"I'm just going to grab a smoke..."

"You? Because of the break up?"

"It's been everything so hard on me lately, that I just can't handle it without any 'help'."

"You know you shouldn't..."

"I know and I'll quit as soon as I'm out of the post-break up depression...don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured him.

"If you're going to smoke, where are your cigarettes? And a lighter?" He asked suspiciously.

"I keep it all on the roof. I don't want the hospital talking about what a big hypocrite I am." She made up another ridiculous lie.

"Okay..." Wilson didn't believe her. He could believe that they broke up, but no way Cuddy's going on the roof to smoke without cigarettes and a lighter the exact time House is there. Something was going on and Wilson has to find out...


	4. SpyGlasses and Enemies

"Hey, I finally got here...Do you know who I talked to on the way here?" Cuddy told House when she saw him on the roof, sitting on the half wall that was all around the roof like it was a big balcony.

"I'll take a wild guess – Wilson..." He said when he stood up. He went to her and he put his hands on her hips.

"Yes. Did he talk to you too? Of course he did...Why does he need to butt in when we're having so much fun?" She put her hands on his shoulders and she kissed him gently but, as always, their romance took a slightly different direction. He pinned her against the wall and his hands moved from her hips under her shirt. She took off his jacket and threw it on the floor while kissing him, not caring about anything else than him. House didn't want to waste any time so he took of her raspberry colored shirt and while holding her in his arms he placed tons of kisses on her neck and her chest. And of course her breasts. She was surprised that he always knew what she liked. Cuddy was excited more than ever and with her every moan House felt more and more aroused. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other and this place was perfect for it...

What they didn't think of was that across the street was another building. And in that building was a lot of students. One of those students was right there, looking out of the window. It was just the lunch break but he didn't feel like eating. And that worked out great for him. He was watching people outside and the couple on the roof immediately brought his attention.

"WOW! Hey, Marty! Come look at something." The student yelled on his best friend while looking for the spy-glasses that he got from his sister last Christmas.

"What's up and why are you screaming, man?" Marty came to the window and stood next to him.

"Check this out." The student called Johnny handed him the spy-glasses. "Look at the roof of the hospital."

"OH MY GOD! Is there some kind of a party?" Marty couldn't believe when he saw it.

"No, it's just free porn on mute."

"Dude, we gotta show that to someone..." And in a few minutes there were enough of people in that classroom to make a parade.

"What's up? Harrison told me that someone is having sex on the roof?" An overly confident student asked his friends. But since he came as the last, there was no place for him to see out of the window the two people on the roof. "Hey, I don't see anything."

"Don't worry, you'll get to watch...Kelly, can you just give me the spy-glasses already?"

"Wait, it's getting really hot over there..."

"You know what? Maybe you should get a boyfriend...or a cable..."

"Chill, here are you super spy-glasses." The pretty blond gave Johnny back his glasses and he passed them to someone else. "You know, we actually shouldn't spy on those people like that."

"You say that, the one who watched them for almost ten minutes..."

"But I suddenly see their point. They probably wanted some privacy, be together without everyone judging them..."

"It seems like they chose the wrong place for that. They're on the roof where everyone can see them...They probably don't mind if someone's watching."

"No one would even notice if you didn't call everyone...Wait...Give me those spy-glasses." She grabbed them from Marty's hands and looked. "Oh my god!"

"Yes, Kelly, we do know that they're having sex and that it's really hot but thanks to you we're missing it!" Johnny yelled.

"That's not what I mean..." She gave Marty back the glasses. "I can't believe I didn't notice...Do you know who those people are?"

"Do you know?" Marty asked curiously while still watching House and Cuddy.

"It's the dean of medicine Lisa Cuddy with Dr. Jerk...You know – House."

"That diagnostician?"

"Yeah, I talked to him once...He has a nice motorbike..."

"And what should we do with that information?" Marty asked still not able to look at something else than House and Cuddy.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Damn..." Marty sighed.

"What? What happened?"

"The cuddling started...It's over people..." Everyone sighed. The lunch break was over and everyone went to their classes...

On the roof-

House and cuddy were kissing gently goodbye, holding each other like this was the last time. They were already dressed and ready to go, but none of them wanted to. These 20 minutes were like heaven for them and they felt like they were abandoning each other.

"So what about tonight?" He asked between the kisses.

"I guess we'll meet at my place at six, I won't be done any sooner."

"You would if we met here again today..." He threw in a naughty joke and made her laugh.

"I'd like to but I've got a lot of work today. And I've already lost 20 minutes..."

"Lost?" He asked offended.

"I don't mean 'lost' but the more time I spend with you the less I have to do my job..."

"Okay...You should go before I start crying..." Their lips touched for the last time and she went inside smiling at him.

House was kind of in a bad mood that she had to leave. Every minute with her was beautiful and it was like the time didn't exist...But once she left, everything was back where it was...And that sucked...

He stayed there for a few minutes and then he went inside...

While House missed Cuddy, Wilson was sitting in his office, thinking about this whole thing. He didn't believe that House and Cuddy broke up but he also didn't know why would they do that. But whatever was going on, it wasn't what they said. He needed help. He needed to ask people if they don't know about something..._Who besides me spends the most time with House?_

Wilson got up and he went to talk to House's team...They were just in the middle of an argument...

"I'm not going to pay you for a stupid bet that we closed a year ago..."

"You were the one who kept saying: 'It's been a year and they still haven't broken up. You'll have to pay!'" Foreman said with a funny accent like Chase's.

"You kinda sound English when you do that..." Taub noticed. Everybody stared at him.

"Okay." Chase broke the weird silence. "I'm not going to pay a penny until we're really sure that they've broken up."

"Hey, Wilson. Do you think he should pay?" Foreman asked Wilson who was standing in the door, watching them.

"You bet on House and Cuddy's relationship?"

"Yes..."

"Well I wouldn't be in such a hurry with the payment. The whole break up thing seems fake..."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. They wouldn't break up because of some stupid thing. And if it was a big thing, the whole hospital would know. Something is going on..." And in that moment Wilson realized that they wanted to know the truth even as badly as he did. Maybe even more. Of course there was money on the line...

"Look, I see that you both really want the money and the only way to decide this is to find out the truth..."

"You think that we should like 'have them investigated'?" Thirteen said jokingly.

"Actually yes..."

**I hope you like it...And I used the phrase 'butt in' on purpose because when I read the reviews, it almost killed me. Thanks for inspiration... :)**


	5. Believe me

Wilson was sure that House and Cuddy were together and after his little chat with the team, they all decided that it would be better if Wilson confronted him. And here he was, sitting in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee and thinking about what to say to House. And even though he used to be so sure that he was right, he started to doubt his theory about them being together. _What if they're not together and House is just hiding from him because he doesn't want him to know that he's suffering? What if this all isn't an act? What if I'm wrong?_

He knew he had to make a decision.

"Either tell him that you know about this, or keep asking him if he needs help until he finally tells you!" That was his subconscious screaming.

That was it. _He probably doesn't need any help he probably is with Cuddy and I have to confront him._

He went to House's office, but he discovered that he wasn't there. The last place he saw him was the roof. But it was like 2 hours ago. _No way he's still up there ._Wilson didn't exactly know where to find him, but he was lucky and he saw him at the clinic. _House and clinic? Right. And I'm a Cadillac. _

House had some kind of a plan and Wilson wanted to know so badly. Probably because he was disappointed that House didn't tell him first. Actually he didn't tell anyone. _And why this fake break up thing? I don't get it... _Wilson sighed and went to the exam room he just saw House going into.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Wilson asked him when he saw that there was no patient in the exam room.

"I'm just doing my clinic duty, what does it look like?" House said while lying on the examination couch.

"There is no patient in here..." Wilson closed the door

"You don't need any patients to do clinic duty."

"I think you do..."

"The reality begs to differ."

"So are you ever gonna tell me what is going on or you're still full of crap?"

"You're the one who's full of crap, keep telling me 'if you need to talk about it, I'm here'."

"Well, my services are no longer available. There's nothing to talk about..."

"Finally! Yes! He got it! Thank you!" House yelled, staring into the ceiling with hands like he was praying and simulating a miracle.

"I meant that I know the truth. You two haven't broken up, have you?"

"And how did you come up with it?"

"It fits..."

House stood up and went a little closer.

"Look. I don't mind if you stick your nose into my personal life. I get that. But if you wanna mock me, do it some other time, I'm not really in the mood..." House said, faking that he was really pissed off.

"I'm not mocking you at all, I just wanna know what this is about..."

"So is that what it seems to you? A fake thing? Just because I don't come whining to your office about Cuddy, it doesn't mean that I'm not upset!" Wilson saw that he wasn't joking. He realized he was wrong.

"Do you think that I don't miss her at all? Do you think that I don't know that with her I've lost my chance to have a life? Do you even get that I lost the woman I love and I know that she's never gonna be with me again 'cause I'm such a jerk?"

Wilson was completely speechless.

"Is that enough for you?" House asked still playing his little game 'Jerk Wilson around 'till his head explodes'.

"Yes, it is." Wilson said and he walked out of the exam room.

House was kind or impressed by himself. He made such a convincing scene that anyone would believe that they broke up. Even if it was Cuddy herself standing in front of him.

He had to tell her. He had to meet her somewhere. But with the hiding and all, it wasn't like before. He could've just talked to her at work all he wanted. Now he barely makes an eye contact with her across the room. The only time they see each other is when they get home or when they arrange some 'meeting'. But it was almost six and Cuddy should be done with her work soon so he just decided to go home and wait for her...

When he came home, Rachel was sitting in front of the TV and watching some cartoon with the nanny and she wanted to leave because it was six and she was supposed to be home by then.

"Hi, Marina. It's already six, you can go home now."

"Really, because Dr. Cuddy said that should stay until she comes back..."

"Yeah, but that was when she thought that she'll get off work sooner than me."

"You always come sooner than her."

"But today I finally had a case...Just go home, Cuddy won't mind..."

"Okay, if you think so." She grabbed her purse and her jacket and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Bye, sweetie." She said to Rachel. "Bye Dr. House..." She said as she was walking out of the door.

"Bye, Marina..." House said when he sat next to Rachel.

"Hi, chipmunk. What are you watching there?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to you..." The little 3 year old told him with her cute high voice.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm mad at you..."

"And why are you mad at me, sweetie?" He said kind of offended.

"Because you come so late with mom from work and I have to be with Marina or in pre-school." She said sadly.

"Come on, we don't always come late. And even if we do, we can't do anything about it. We have jobs you know...And you do realize that you're talking to me even though a minute ago you said that you weren't?"

"But you can come sooner. Marina said so..." And she started crying.

"Sweetie...No, don't cry..." He said trying to calm her down. "Would you like if I took you to work sometimes?"

She nodded with her little head.

"Okay, I'll take you to work..."

"Tomorrow?" She asked happily.

"I can't really tomorrow but definitely this month." She started to cry again... "Okay, okay, tomorrow. I'll just figure something out."

"Yay!" She said and hugged her daddy happily. House was surprised that he got off so easily. Bad thing was that he didn't know how he was going to do that...


	6. Tell me why

Cuddy had a really busy day and being with House for a little while today made her feel a little bit better. She was really looking forward to go home and see those two people that made her life so special. She stopped at the driveway, stepped out of the car and went inside. When she opened the door she saw House and Rachel sitting on the floor right in front of the TV and talking about the cartoon 'Tom and Jerry'. Rachel loved it and every time it was on, there was no way to get her to watch something else. And to see House actually caring about her was always great, almost fascinating.

"Hi, I'm finally home..."

"Hey, we missed you...And guess what..."

"What?" Cuddy asked a little suspiciously.

"I'm taking Rachel to work tomorrow..."

"Okay...Can I talk to you for a second?" She said and he immediately got up and went to her.

"I know what you're gonna say but I had to say something to calm her down..."

"Why? What happened?" She said hysterically.

"She was complaining that we never spend time together as a family and that we never come from work sooner and I offered that I could take her to work with me..."

"Couldn't you just say that you'd take her somewhere else like the playground or anything? This is going to ruin our plan..."

"Don't worry, I've thought it through..."

"Really?" She said doubtfully. "I'm listening..."

"I haven't _really_ thought it through...Look I'll just take her there whether they'll like it or not..."

"Oh...You're such a sacrificing father..." She forgave him and kissed him. "But, you know, this also means no sex tomorrow..."

"Damn it..." He stood there thinking of tomorrow and that no sex thing. He was kind of sad...

He didn't even notice Cuddy kissing Rachel on the cheek and cuddling with her after a long day.

"Hey, I wanna cuddle too..."

"Take a number..." She said, smiling, when she was sitting on the floor with Rachel, tickling her.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today. Wilson almost busted us..."

"How come?"

"He knew that the fight wasn't true. I don't know how he does that..."

"So what did you do?"

"I yelled at him and told him that I lost you and all that stuff that I would say if I did..."

"And he bought it?"

"I was so convincing..." Rachel wanted to watch Tom and Jerry again so Cuddy stopped cuddling with her, took off her coat and sat next to House on the couch.

"You're my hero...You saved our fake break up..." She said, smiled and kissed him...

The next day-

It was around 7am, Cuddy was already up and she was looking for her shoes. House was, as always, in bed still asleep.

"Hey," She leaned over and woke him up. "Have you seen my shoes?" She asked quietly. House opened his eyes and he saw right into Cuddy's cleavage. That was a nice morning...

"Wow...You gotta wake me this way every day...It's so...peaceful..."

"Stop it...Have you seen my shoes?"

"I think they were in the kitchen under the table..."

"Why would they be in the kitchen?"

"Because I put them there..."

"Why would you put them in the kitchen?" She was really annoyed...

"Because, I wanted you to bend down to me to ask me about that and I could see the ladies..."

"You sure deserve no sex...And don't forget, you're taking Rachel to work today..."

"You think I'd forget?" He said, closed his eyes, huddled under the covers and wanted to go to sleep again.

"Don't even think about sleeping...Rachel's up, I didn't call Marina today and you have to take care of her..."

"She'll eventually get tired and-" And he started to snore to annoy her even more.

"Hey, get up! I need you to function..."

"Okay..." And he finally got up and stood next to the bed.

"I'm going, kiss me..." She came into the bedroom, stood in front of him and closed her eyes.

"You sure deserve no kisses..."

"Hey, we probably won't see each other all day, come on, kiss me..."

"Okay..." And he kissed her passionately like he did on the roof..."Do you have a time for a quickie?"

"I'm already late for the board meeting...But when I come home tonight, it's gonna get wild..." She kissed him again and she almost ran to her car. House went to the bathroom and he washed his face. After he dressed to his usual clothes, he went to check on Rachel. She was up and she was playing with her doll.

"Hi, did you sleep good sweetie?"

"Yeah." She was smiling.

"You're going to work with today. Excited?"

"Yes. Am I going to meet your team?"

"My team? Yeah, of course. But you know what? Maybe we should prepare you for that..."

At work-

House went through the entrance with Rachel, holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost and he just walked through the lobby like this was happening every day. Everybody stared at him, Rachel stared at them and when they finally got to the elevator, it was a blessing. In the elevator was Rachel kind of nervous from the constant stares and she asked:

"Daddy, why are those people staring at me all the time when I'm with you?"

"Don't worry, they're staring at me. They're trying to figure out how a cripple like me can raise a kid like you..."

They walked out the elevator and went straight to his office to avoid another bunch of stares. But they can't avoid all the stares. Certainly not the ones from his team. When they walked in, House holding that tiny hand of Rachel's in his and Rachel in her pink dress, nervously smiling, the whole team was speechless.

"Hey...uhmm...people?'"

"Who are those people?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Those are my slaves. You can ask them to do whatever you want and they'll do it..."

"Really?"

"We can try it...Ken! I meant Chase, go get her some ice cream from the cafeteria..." Chase, confused, didn't move.

"Chase, I'm not kidding." Chase really got up and with a look on his face like he didn't understand, he left the room.

"You can sit in his chair if you want." Rachel somehow climbed on the chair and sat, listening to her dad.

"So do we have something even looking like a case?" House said sitting in the chair next to Rachel.

"No, we could say that we've hit kind of a dry spell..." Taub answered, while Foreman and Thirteen talked about this situation.

"Perfect...Hey gossip girls! Sorry to interrupt your meeting but could you not to talk about this?"

"No we can't...By the way, how come you get Rachel when you broke up?" Thirteen asked.

"It's like a divorce, I get to see Rachel AT LEAST once a week..."

"This is weird. Cuddy wouldn't let you-"

"Why don't you just stop asking pointless questions and go get me some case." Now the whole team didn't understand. They all got up and went to the ER to look for a case, even though they knew they weren't going to find any. House and Rachel stayed in the office.

"They listen to you like that?" She asked curiously.

"They have to. It's their job to listen to me. You know what? It's pretty boring in the outer office when we don't have a case. We'll just go to mine. I've got Pacman..."

"Yay!" Rachel screamed happily. She loved those things.

After a few minutes playing Pacman on House's computer, Rachel was a little tired, so she took a nap in his chair.

Chase came with her ice cream from the cafeteria and he didn't look confused anymore. _He thinks he's figured it out. Oh, yeah. Another speech from 'a good friend'. Why do they need to know everything? Okay, I've got lots to say about that. _

"I brought the ice cream. Oh, great, she's asleep." Chase said when he walked in.

"It took you too long. She couldn't wait anymore."

"Just like Cuddy used to."

"Oh, snap..."

"You didn't break up."

"Don't make me do the same thing I did with Wilson. By the way, he's not gonna come to work anymore..."

"I followed you last night. You went to Cuddy's house. And why would you do that?" Chase said with a smile of victory.

"I went to pick up a few things I left."

"You just came in and the nanny left you alone with Rachel. Cuddy came a few minutes after you. And still nothing."

"We were fighting for a while."

"Right, I haven't heard of a fighting method that includes 'cuddling' on the couch."

"You looked into the window? God, you're even worse than me. Why did you even do that?"

"Wilson came yesterday, saying something about calling off the whole thing and that he was wrong about you two...And I didn't believe it. And I wanted to make sure that he's right. I owe Foreman some money over this."

"How much?"

"1000 dollars..."

"What? Were you drunk when you were closing the bet? What did you bet over?"

"They said you'd break up right away and I said that you two would last for a loooong time. And apparently I was right."

"You believed that Cuddy and would be together even though were such an insane couple."

"I knew that after a long time alone dreaming about her, you wouldn't let her go..."

"These moments are the reason you work here. Although you really pissed me off how you found out."

"Why did you do that? You want people to think that you're not together. It doesn't make sense."

"Something happens, people get bored and they need a different thing."

"I can understand that you'd get bored. But Cuddy? This whole family thing is exactly what she always wanted..."

"Obviously she didn't..."

"And neither do you..."

"That's not really true..."

"So why were you bored?" House panicked. He didn't know the answer to this question. Why were they bored if being together was what they wanted?

**This was kind of a long chapter, don't you think? I'm going away with school for a week**** (and I really don't want to). I won't be here until Saturday and next chapter could be here on Monday but probably later. I'm so sorry and when I get here I'll try to write something. Bye...**


	7. When The Truth Comes Out

_God, am I that stupid? I knew this was coming, why didn't I do anything? Because I liked it? Because it made me feel better that no one knew that Cuddy and I were a family? Geez, what's wrong with me__? I gotta talk to Wilson..._

House walked out of his office to go to Wilson. Chase went right behind him and he was worried.

"First of all, you can't leave Rachel alone like that, second, are you okay? and third, what about that bet? I can't pay Foreman that much money because _I was right._.."

"About Rachel, I think you can handle the situation for a while, about being okay, yes I am and about that payment..." He was thinking... " Just tell him you can't pay right now. But don't tell them about me Cuddy."

"What? So 'no money from Foreman' and 'a cheap babysitter'? Those are the names of my tasks for today?"

"Yep. Aren't they perfect?" House says when he's in front of Wilson's office. He walked in while Wilson was surfing on the internet. He immediately closed his laptop.

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

"Are you 'surfing' on the internet? I can come later if you want..."

"It's not what you think..."

"Seriously?" House refused to believe and he went to his desk and opened the laptop. "You're kidding, right?" He said when he saw that Wilson was just watching 'Hello Dolly'.

"So what It gets boring at work sometimes..."

"I can't believe that I go to my gay friend for a relationship advice..."

"Stop it, there's nothing wrong with watching musicals-"

"Okay, I'm not here for that."

"So why are you here?"

"I think my relationship with Cuddy is falling apart..." House said even though he was aware that Wilson thought they had broken up.

"You...What? What can possibly go more wrong in your relationship? You do know that you're not together anymore, right?"

"You do know that I've just been jerking you around for two weeks, right?"

"I knew it! You...You yelled at me because I was RIGHT? I can't believe you...although I have to admit, the scene was very convincing..."

"Thank you...So can I talk now?"

"First you have to tell me why did you two do that...Why would you want to make everybody think that you've broken up?"

"That's the thing...We did it because we were both bored...Why were we bored?"

"I think the answer is pretty obvious. You know it. Cuddy knows it. You're just too afraid to admit it because there's nothing you can do about it..."

"You think we should break up? For real this time..." He asked kind of sad.

"No...You were just two people who didn't get a chance to enjoy their lives together and without any responsibilities...What I think is that you weren't bored, just sick of the suburban lifestyle..."

"What do you think we should do now? Get rid of Rachel, start a new life in Vegas and pretend were just two people who wanna have fun?

"Not exactly...you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that you're a family...the only thing is that...why didn't you come with this earlier? You've been together for a year...whose idea was it?"

"We both thought of it...But it was mostly her idea..."

"Never thought that Cuddy would be bored...She always wanted a kid, a husband, a family..."

"See, I told her that she's not ready to be a mom..."

"Yeah, but you told her that just because you didn't want her to have a kid...You were scared that she was running away from you...You made up some kind of a plan to keep her as miserable as you were..."

"Yeah, right..."

"It's like that: One is scared that the other one will leave and does something to make the other one stay..."

"That's what she did..." House was silent for a while. Then he walked out of Wilson's office and he went to his to see if Rachel is okay under Chase's care...

"Hey, is Rachel still alive? She better be, what would I tell Cuddy?" House said when he saw Chase sitting in his chair watching Rachel sleeping in the other one.

"She's okay so far...What are you gonna do with her in a hospital? This building is stuffed with sick people, it's way too dangerous for her to be here..."

"Oh, Cuddy I didn't recognize you without the boobs..."

"Seriously, I can't be her all day and neither can you..."

"I'm gonna take her with me to the clinic..."

"But that's exactly what I said, you can't let her be in a room with someone who's sick..."

"The clinic is filled with idiotic whiny people who are not even sick. She'll be fine..."

"You know what? Why do I even care, I'm supposed to be downstairs in the ER..." Chase left in a hurry, disappointed that House didn't listen to him._ I guess everyone knows better than me nowadays...What is he trying to do anyway? He thinks that if he'll lecture me, I'll appreciate him more and I'll let him tell Foreman that he needs to pay him? What's with everybody lately... _ He sat in his chair and he stared at Rachel for a while. She was this little person now, but then she'll be older and he'll be too. There'll be no time for him and Cuddy to be together for another fifteen years. They had wasted twenty years and now he finally sees it...But what now? Other couples had made decisions together. They decided that they wanted to have kids after a long time being together. But when he and Cuddy got together, she was already a mother and he was supposed to be the father. They were a family from the beginning...

Rachel woke up so House took her to the clinic with him. If Cuddy knew that-

"Do you treat all those people?" Rachel asked when he was checking in.

"Not really, I'll just examine them and write them a prescription..."

"Do those people get lollipops?" She said and pointed at the bottle with red lollipops.

"No, it's for special guests..." He took one lollipop and handed it to her. "...Like you..." Rachel smiled and put the lollipop in her mouth. The nurse at the station smiled too. House looked suspiciously at her, took Rachel by the hand and went to one of the exam rooms. House helped her sit on the examination couch and then the first patient came in. It was a teenage boy who was completely stoned...

"What up, duuuude?" He said when he walked in.

"It's been good, what about you? Havin' fun with weed, huh? Hm, good times..."

"Yeah...I told my teacher that I have it for my disease...Now she wants a confirmation from a doctor..." He giggled.

"Well back in my days we could smoke in class. Sometimes they brought a few bottles of beer..."

"Really? COOL!"

"That was a joke..." He took a paper and he wrote a few words about his 'disease'. "They'll totally buy it..." And he handed him the paper.

"Thanks, man...You're cool you know...Hey, and what's that?" He said and pointed at Rachel.

"That's my daughter...See, she's little but doesn't mean that she can't kick your ass, so if I was you, I'd rather not try anything..."

"He's weird..." Rachel said.

"He's just really, really high..."

"Can I get high?" She asked.

"No, you can't, it's dangerous. You could...fall."

"Look, duuuude...I have to go, so bye doctor, bye dwarf!" He said when he was leaving. But House and Rachel didn't stay alone for a long time because Cuddy came in.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said.

"Who was it? Chase?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, come on, don't be so paranoid, she's not gonna catch anything-"

"What are you talking about?" She interrupted him.

"What are YOU talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, telling everyone that we haven't broken up...Why are you doing that? You wanna stop? I thought you'd at least tell me..."

"I needed to talk to Wilson so I told him and Chase found out on his own..."

"Mommy, what are you two talking about?" Rachel spoke.

"We're just talking about our friends..."

"You said that you've broken up..." She looked scared.

"No, sweetie, we haven't...You know what? Why don't you go with nurse Bobbs to the cafeteria? Have you had lunch today?"

"No...I like Bobbie...She's funny..." Rachel smiled.

"I'm glad that you get along...So just go outside and she's sitting on the chair right there, okay?" She said, opened the door and pointed at a nurse sitting in the waiting room.

"Okay mommy..." Rachel said, Cuddy kissed her on the cheek, hugged her and Rachel ran outside to the nurse. Cuddy watched them going to the cafeteria and then she went back inside.

"I thought we wanted to have fun for a while...What's going on? Everyone knows about us and you took Rachel here so that everyone could see that we're obviously not done with each other...If you didn't want to do it, you could've said so..."

"It's not that I didn't want this...I just wonder why you don't want anyone to know so badly..."

"Because it was fun...I liked how we lied to everyone around so we could be together...And you have to admit that it's better for our sex life..."

"I think you should admit that you're not happy..."

"I am happy, just a little bit mad..."

"You're not happy...But why? What happened? I thought we were okay..."

"You said that you were bored too!"

"I was tired of the stereotype, you on the other hand were tired of our relationship..."

"Because we weren't moving anywhere!"

"There's nothing more we can do, we practically live together, we're practically married-"

"Practically just isn't good enough for me...I just hoped that if I'd bring back the spark that was between us that it would maybe remind you how much you love me and you'd want to finally make some kind of a commitment...Why haven't you talked to me about moving in together? But I mean really moving in together. You offered me to move in with you a day after you thought that you slept with me. This time, nothing..."

"You want more than we have...You could've just said so... and we wouldn't have to fight about all of this...So what do you think about 'Moving in together sex'?"

"So were really doing this?"

"About the sex, I'm not sure until you tell me but about moving in, yeah, I'm pretty sure...And maybe even more..." He came to her and put his hands around her waist. "Look, I just didn't think it matters to you so much..." He said and kissed her. She kissed back and she started to unbutton his shirt. He unzipped her skirt and took off her sweater, while kissing her softly. But then he stopped and asked: "Did you lock the door? It's kind of quiet out there..." In that moment the door opened and his team was standing there, watching them. House was okay, he still had his pants on but Cuddy was in her underwear and they were all jealously staring at her, including Thirteen...

**I hope you liked it. I didn't really know how to continue...But as you can see, it's all coming to an end and the next chapter will probably be the last one...And I'm sorry for those two weeks of absence...:)**


	8. Cuddles makes me happy

The team, nurses and patients were all surprised by what they saw in the exam room two. The only one who wasn't surprised was Chase, doing his dance of victory. Foreman was disappointed, Taub was jealous and Thirteen was fantasizing about what it would be like with Cuddy, if you know what I mean...

"I was right Foreman, cash will be fine..." Chase said and left. Foreman looked that he was in a pretty bad mood. He looked like he was mad at House for not breaking up with Cuddy and therefore responsible for him loosing the bet. But he decided to keep his anger inside. Everybody else kept staring at them...

"Private session, people!" House said and shut the door "So, do you think we can finish what we started? I hope so because I've been really looking forward to it..."

"They're listening now...It's like we're having sex in front of them..."

"If you try really, really hard, you may be able to not scream..." She started putting on her skirt and then her sweater.

"We can do this at home as well...And maybe even more..." She winked at him, kissed him and left the room with a smile on her face...House got dressed and he went to the cafeteria to find Rachel. She was sitting in the corner with the nurse, eating the ice cream that Chase was supposed to bring her. She looked happy and content...

"Hey, chipmunk, I see you finally got your ice cream..." He smiled and sat next to Rachel. "You can go..." He said to the nurse who, after she heard him, left.

"No, the blond person brought me one an hour ago...He was nice..."

"Yeah, that was Chase...You had two ice creams?"

"No...I had three..." She said and smiled innocently.

"Okay, carry on...But you know what mom's gonna say..." Rachel thought for a while and then she put the ice cream on the table and looked at him questioningly.

"I think this'll help...Now come on, we gotta go to the clinic again..." He took her by the hand and they went back to the clinic. They were in the exam room and Rachel was kind of bored...

"You know what? You should be the doctor today..." He took the stethoscope and put it around her neck. "Here's your stethoscope doctor...And if you want here's the white coat..." He said and she put on a big old white coat.

"I get to treat people?"

"Yeah, but since I'm supposed to be the doctor I'll write all the prescriptions...But you can do the diagnosis..."

"Cool!" She was excited.

Another patient came in and Rachel got a chance to try out being a doctor. It was an old woman and it seemed like she really liked Rachel as a doctor.

"I my heart races all the time...When I want to go upstairs, I have to stop every two steps..."

"Dr. Rachel? Do you think we should listen to her heart?"

"...Yes!" She said, happy that she knew the answer. He nodded and picked her up on the examination couch, so she could use the stethoscope. He showed her how to use it and then she tried to do it. She put it in her ears and she listened...

"So, what do you hear?"

"Something's beating in there...Is it bad?" She asked curiously. The lady smiled, because who wouldn't smile if they saw such cuteness as Rachel, saying things like this with her super high voice.

"No, that's just the heart. It's supposed to beat. Problem here is that it beats too fast." He took the stethoscope from Rachel and listened to the heart. "Okay, we'll give you some meds for that, no problem..." He wrote a prescription and handed it to the lady. "Here, that should stop your heart from racing like Schumacher..."

"Thank you...doctors..." She smiled and went outside.

Another hour it was the same, but Rachel seemed to have fun learning new things. House was a little bit uncomfortable, because he couldn't say what popped into his head. But he had fun teaching Rachel about medicine. He always hoped that she'll be a doctor. A doctor as excellent as he is...

It was five o'clock and House and Rachel could go home. But Cuddy was still stuck at work for another hour. When she came home, it was the same as always. Rachel was sitting in front of the TV, House was on the couch, barely awake.

She walked in and slammed the door shut. When it woke him up, she took off her coat and wore an innocent smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...Did I wake you up?" She said with the sweetest voice she could pull off.

"I hope you're having fun. Because I'm not..." She sat next to him on the couch and he put his arm around her.

"So everyone already knows we're back together...Those were two great weeks..."

"We can still repeat it in a few years..."

"But still. I'll miss it. Even though the whole clinic saw me in my underwear today, and you can be sure that those duckling of yours will pay for it, I liked the sneaking around, writing little notes to each other...and the..." She wanted to say 'sex' but when she realized that Rachel's in the room she used a different word. "...cuddling was really good..."

"Cuddling..." He almost laughed.

"Yeah, about moving in together, I found the newspapers and there are some houses that would be good for us..."

"Why don't I just move in here?" Because it's big enough, there's no room for your piano, your stuff, anything...We need a bigger house..."

"But It's gonna cost us a lot..."

"Not if we sell my house and your apartment..."

"Okay, I hope there are some good houses..."

A month later

House was in bed, Cuddy was lying next to him and her head rested on his shoulder. They just found a great house and this was the last night, they were going to spend in House's old apartment. Tomorrow was moving day and House wanted to sleep here for the last time...

"That house looks pretty good, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does...Can you believe that we're never going to spend another night here? I mean, that if you think of it, here's where it all started..."

"I know...I sure have lots of great memories from here..."

"And not only with me, do you?"

"Only with you..." He said to calm her down. "And Wilson of course..."

"And Stacy, hookers, drugs..."

"Not really...Those memories hurt..."

"Sorry..." She kissed him to apologize that she brought it up. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"You know, this may be the end of something. But it's also a beginning of something even better..."

"You're right, I shouldn't whine about it..."

"Okay. Good night, House..."

"Good night, Cuddles..." He said, closed his eyes and smiled...

**The End**


End file.
